There's 2 Houses
by CaterinaFan159
Summary: House and Cameron are married and now have another heck of a announcement to make and what happenes after they make that announcement. How do people react? How does it affect our two newly weds.
1. Chapter 1

A House MD story

There's 2 Houses??

House sat on his couch waiting for his girlfriend to come out of the bathroom. They were going to the Hospital for as what House would put it another day dealing with sick weird people.

"We have to be there in 30 minutes and you like to be early so you might want to move." House said.

"I'm ready I'm ready I'm Ready" CAMERON said as she walked out.

"You know time pays off with you Allison you look amazing" House said as he put his arm around her waist.

"I look like I always do for work." Cameron said.

"Yea but now you aren't going to work as Allison Cameron your going as Allison Cameron-House. So lets go." House said. As of that they walked out the door.

THE HOSPITAL

They parked and just sat in the car for a minute. "You ready to tell everyone?" House said as he put his hand on her knee. His wedding band hitting the light just right.

"Yea" Cameron said. Then she got out of the car and went to his side and opened the door.

"Aren't I supposed to do that for you" House said as he got out of the car and shut his door.

"Your not a romantic" Cameron said with a smirk.

"I knew a loved you for something" House said then he put his arm around her waist and walked into the hospital.

"Hold on I got an idea" Cameron said as they stopped outside Cuddys Office.

Cameron knocked and went in and left the door open just enough that House could hear the conversation and know when to come in.

"Hey Dr. Cameron What do you need?" Cuddy asked.

"I need a new nametag," Cameron said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because my last name isn't Cameron or it is but there is more to it." Cameron said. (AN I am gonna start calling her Allison but people will most likely call her Cameron)

"I'm confused" Cuddy said.

"Well I need a name tag that says Doctor Allison Cameron-House" Cameron said and Cuddys jaw was on the floor.

"House get in here" Cuddy yelled from her desk and House walked in and walked over to Cameron and laced his fingers in hers.

"You mean on this little vacation you both took to see your families you actually got married." Cuddy said.

"Yep" Cameron said as she showed Cuddy her wedding band. House showed her his as well.

"Well um I will order that and Cameron I mean House I mean umm have fun dealing with the other one." Cuddy said and the Houses walked out of her office.

"Now to tell the other ducklings," House said.

"Yea the faces they have I don't think with beat Cuddys" Cameron said.

"Maybe your wrong what do you think Chases face will look like?" House said.

"Very good point" Cameron said then House wrapped his arm around her waist and walked down to the conference room. They also walked into the conference room like that and like they thought Foreman, and Chases faces were priceless. Wilson was in there too but we will get to that later.

"You know you might now want your faces to freeze like that." House said as he went over and got some coffee.

"Umm are you guys wearing matching rings?" Chase asked.

"Yea married people usually wear matching rings," Allison said. Houses sarcasm was starting to wear off on her.

"Wait … you two are married?" Foreman said very very confused.

"I think my wife explained that already" House said.

"You and Cameron-" Chase started to say.

"She's House now too" House said.

"I am kind of a House I kept Cameron just added on House" Allison said.

"How come you're not surprised by this Wilson?" Foreman asked.

"I was at the wedding" Wilson says as he works on stuff.

"You were there and we weren't?" Foreman said referring to him and chase.

"It was a really small wedding and plus did I really want my ex and someone do doesn't consider me a friend at my wedding yea umm bad idea." Cameron said.

"Now I know some people in here have clinic duty." Cuddy said as she came into the room.

"Umm Hey newlywed don't we get a break?" House said referring to him and Cameron.

"Umm No and let me save the trouble and send Allison to do both of your hours since you would have sent her to do it any way." Cuddy said as she walked out the door handing Allison her nametag as she left.

"So see you for lunch wifey?' House said as he put his hand around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Yea See you then" Allison said with a smile gave him a kiss and left the room.

" Damn I love being married." House said then saw that everyone was still in the room.

"Ask one question and you all will be looking for new jobs now go do something." House said and they all left and he went into his office and listened to his ipod.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

THE CLINIC

Allison walked down to the clinic and everyone was staring at her as she walked. So she knew they knew. She told the nurse to log both hours and then she grabbed a file and went in Exam One.

"Are you Doctor House they told me he would be in here in a minute and you I can tell aren't doctor she you are not a he. Do you know Doctor house?" The patient who was an overprotective mom bringing in her daughter.

"Yea I know him he's my husband and I am Doctor Allison Cameron-House. What seems to be the problem?' She asked as she sat down on the weely stool and rolled over to the exam table.

"She has had a fever and mood swings and she can hardly sleep and when she does it is only for 10 minutes or so. If she doesn't get sleep soon I don't know what I'll do." She said starting to panic.

"Don't worry she'll be fine its just a cold with a side of growing up. Just get this filled and she will be fine. Feel better sweetie." Allison said as she handed the mother the slip and walked out with a smile up to the nurses' desk.

"So is it true are you really married to House?" The nurse asked not looking at her name tag.

"Yea that's what the name tag tells me." Allison said and went on for the next four hours handling more runny noses then she ever thought.

Disnostics Department

Allison walked in and saw Chase working on a crossword and Foreman reading the latest medical journal.

"Phase for the craziest idea ever?" Chase said. Allison just rolled her eyes.

"Cameron marring House" Forman said with a smile.

"Very funny you guys" Allison said from her desk.

"I Just don't get it why House?" Foreman asked. Chase was in the corner just staying quiet.

"Its hard to explain and I don't want to explain it." Allison said.

"Plus why are all of you hassling my wife. Only I get to do that now" House said as he went over to Allison and gave her a kiss. Then he sat in one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"So how was your wedding like?" Cuddy asked as she walked into the room and sat at the conference room table.

"Well.." Allison started.

FLASHBACK

Allison was standing in a room of the main house of the House Estate. Her four bridesmaids were running around the room getting things ready and one of them was recurling some of Allisons hair and empoisoning her tiara and veil once she was done.

" You look absolutely beautiful" Mrs. House said once she entered the room.

"Thanks so much." Allison said then she went over to her and gave her a hug.

"I am happy Greg finally found someone who could handle him." She said.

" After working with him for as long as I have you just learn to deal." Allison said.

END OF FLASHBACK

"You really said that?" House said.

"Yea" Allison said.

"Well I would love to hear more but I forgot the whole reason I came down here was to give you a case." She said as she put the file on the table and left.

"Ok now back the real world people." House said.

They all went through the day dealing with the case as they normally did and House acting the way he normally did. Even towards Cameron. He had told her he would have to do that so that he still seemed fair. To the point of which he usually was but yelling at your wife would land you a 2 week stint on the could and He wouldn't like that very much most likely his leg would not. By the end of the day people were wondering how Cameron could stand house and even when people asked her all she said was a wife could stand whatever the husband does cause she's the wife and she's the boss. At the end of the day Cameron and House left arm and arm ready for a good married life at home.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I have kind of lost where I was going to go with this story and I am welcome to ideas. I want to guys to tell me your ideas but not in reviews if you have a myspace send me a message. My myspace is www myspace com / missteenusafan Hope to hear from all of you but still send reviews I love to hear from you that way too


	3. Chapter 3

There's Two Houses

There's Two Houses?

That night when they got home, Cameron went to the bedroom while House went to the living room to order some Chinese.

"Could you believe Chases face?" Cameron yelled from the bedroom.

"I thought he was gonna fall over." House yelled back.

"He better get used to it." Cameron said as she came out into the living room in he PJ's. She went and sat on one edge of the couch and put her feet up on Houses legs without hurting his bad one. When she started reading her magazine House started thinking. Only a few people had he let in his life. Only Wilson, Stacey and Cameron had really gotten close to him. He actually enjoyed having someone to confide in. Cameron was special. Then his mind drifted to his wedding.

Flashback

He was standing in one of the rooms of the house his parents had been living in since they both retired. The second Cameron saw the estate and the backyard she fell in love with it. She knew she wanted to get married here. He was just standing by the window that looked out to the backyard. People were rushing around trying to finish everything before people started arriving. Wilson walked into the room. He was still amazed that he was the best man and not the groom.

"To prove your wore that I need a camera" Wilson said with a smirking.

"The only cameras getting near me are the ones we paid for." House said.

"You know you want those pictures," Wilson said.

"Kind of, Cameron wants them and I want to make her happy." House said as he once again looked out the window.

"I need a recorder to prove you said that and they want to take the grooms party pictures on the front steps." Wilson said.

The grooms party consisted of House, Wilson and Cameron's brothers, Mike and Josh.

The all went out side and took pictures on the front steps. Then they went back inside because people were starting to arrive. 1 hour later everyone was seated and the wedding party started to line up.

End of Flashback

"What are you thinking about?" Cameron asked after seeing House start off into space for quite a bit.

"The Wedding and stuff." He said.

"That was a good day wasn't it."? Cameron said.

(Doorbell rings) Cameron got up, grabbed her purse and answered the door. She paid the guy and brought the food in the living room.

"You thought married people had sit down dinners every night." House said as he laughed and got everything sat out.

"Well were not normal married people are we?" Cameron said.

"Nope and proud of it." House said and with that they spent their night eating and House had been trying to catch Cameron up on what General Hospital was.

"How can you get so hooked on a show with no point?" Cameron asked.

"I love the point that it has no point," House said as he took a bit of his Chinese.

Once the Chinese was gone Cameron and House turned on a movie. Cameron laid her head on his lap. She soon drifted from the movie to her wedding.

Flashback

The wedding was just about to start. House was walking down the isle with his parents. Actually more like limping. Cameron was farther back so that house couldn't look back and see her. One by one the bridesmaids and groomsman went down. Once Cameron's maid of honor and Wilson was at the alter Cameron and her dad moved up a little farther. The priest motioned for everyone to stand up then Cameron started her last walk as a single women.

End of Flashback

She didn't even notice that the credits were rolling.

"You think too much." House said looking down at her.

"I'm tired," She said as she yawned.

"Lets go to bed," House said.

She got up and helped him off the couch. Then they walked down to their bedroom but they didn't get much sleep. (come on people get your head in the gutter)


	4. Chapter 4

There is Two Houses

There is Two Houses? Chapter 4

It has been about two months since the day Cameron and House told everyone at the hospital they were married. People acted weird at first but got used to it.

One morning when House got up he saw that Cameron wasn't next to him but he heard puking coming from the bathroom. House took 2 vicodin then grabbed his can and walked over to the bathroom where he found Cameron leaning over the toilet.

"What's wrong?" House asked as he got down on his knees and held her hair back.

"My stomach has been queasy the last couple days this morning my stomach felt really upset." She said then she started vomiting again.

"You should go in and see Cuddy before you come upstairs." House said rubbing her back.

"Ok" Cameron said smiling back.

"I'm gonna go get ready, take your time but don't touch me. I don't need all your sick germs on me." House said as he gave a slight smile and walked out.

Cameron knew what was wrong with her. Any woman would know, she just needed Cuddy to confirm it. About 10 minutes after she heard House leave she started getting ready slowly, taking her time. When she was easy to leave it was about 10 and House had left an hour ago. As she was driving she was thinking how she was gonna tell House. They had been married for barley 3 months but hopefully hell like the idea of becoming a father. Before she knew it she was pulling into the hospital parking lot. When she went to find her usual spot but it wasn't there. So she had an idea and went and founds Houses space and of course right next to his spot with his name was a spot with a name plate: Dr. Allison Cameron-House. She smiled, parked, and headed inside. As soon as she was inside she headed for Cuddy's office. Thankfully she was in there so she walked in.

"Hey Cameron feeling any better? House said you would be coming to see me to get checked out." Cuddy said as she got up from her desk and came toward Cameron.

"Yea I need you to run a blood test." Cameron said getting nervous.

"For what?" Cuddy asked.

"Pregnancy" Cameron said with a small smile.

"Oh my well lets go to the clinic so I can get the blood. I'll even run the test myself." Cuddy said as she grabbed her lab coat and headed for the clinic.

"What makes you think you're pregnant?" Cuddy asked as she got all the things around.

"My stomachs been upset and everything is making me want to puke and I'm late." Cameron said.

"Sounds like it. I'll go run the test and bring the results to you upstairs." Cuddy said as she smiled at Cameron then she walked out of the room.

As Cameron walked up to the conference room she let her hand rest lightly on her stomach thinking something could be growing in there. She took her hand off as she came in view of conference room. Then she went in and put her stuff at her desk then she started to make the coffee.

"Are you feeling better? House said you were sick" Forman asked.

"Yea" Cameron said with a big smile.

House walked in with a file in his hand.

"I see my wife/duckling has arrived we can start the case." House said as he through the folders on the table.

They went on with the diagnosis, once he had given everyone something to do Cuddy came in.

"What do we owe this great surprise visit mistress?" House said in his sultry tone.

"I don't think you get to say that to _me_ anymore." She as she looked at Cameron.

"Ok but still why are you here?" He asked.

"Just some stuff for Cameron" Cuddy said then handed the file to Cameron and walked out.

"Chase get the history for Cameron, her and I need to talk." House said.

"Ok" He said then him and Forman left.

"Come in my office" House said.

They went into his office and sat down on his love seat. House patted his lap and she put her legs up.

"Are you ok?" House asked.

"Yea I had her run a pregnancy test." Cameron said.

House sat there surprised. He had just grown enough emotionally to commit to Cameron and he was happy. He knew sometime she would want kids and he one day too wanted kids too but he thought he would have more time but since this could happen he was happy.

"Well what were the results?" He asked excited.

"I haven't looked yet" Cameron said.

"Well look" House said with a laugh and a smile.

So Cameron opened it so both of them could see it. At the bottom of the page ot said …


	5. Chapter 5

They went into his office and sat down on his love seat

_They went into his office and sat down on his love seat. House patted his lap and she put her legs up._

"_Are you ok?" House asked._

"_Yea I had her run a pregnancy test." Cameron said._

_House sat there surprised. He had just grown enough emotionally to commit to Cameron and he was happy. He knew sometime she would want kids and he one day too wanted kids too but he thought he would have more time but since this could happen he was happy._

"_Well what were the results?" He asked excited._

"_I haven't looked yet" Cameron said._

"_Well look" House said with a laugh and a smile._

_So Cameron opened it so both of them could see it. At the bottom of the page it said_

There's Two Houses Chapter 5

**Positive**

"Wow" was all they both could say. They were both to shocked to say anything else.

"Are you ok?" House asked.

"I should be asking you that question" Cameron asked with a laugh.

"I'm shocked but I'm happy." House said as he pulled her to him.

"Are you sure we can handle this?" Cameron asked.

"Yea, if we can handle all this pressure here we can handle anything." House said.

"I think I have an idea on we can tell everyone" Cameron said.

"How"

"Have everyone come over for dinner with us maybe even our parents" Cameron said.

"Yes to the dinner no to the parents or at least my parents." House said.

"How could you hate your parents they were so nice to us at the wedding and there gonna be grandparents. They have a right to know" Cameron said as she looked right into Houses eyes, his one weakness with her.

"I hate it when you do that. Fine they can come." House said.

"Good I'll go call" Cameron said then she got off his lap being careful of his leg.

"You know I'm happy, I can't wait" House said with a tiny smile.

"I know" Cameron said then gave him a kiss and went to her desk in the conference room. She called Houses parents.

"Hi Mrs. Hose … its Cameron … yea I'm doing fine … so is Greg but what I'm calling for is to see if you wanted to come into town for dinner on Friday … were just having a little party … Wilson, the rest of Greg's team, our boss Cuddy and my parents and brother … Yea … 6 … ok see you then" Cameron said.

"Hey got the history" Chase said as he came in the room, Forman followed.

"You guys busy on Friday?" Cameron asked.

"I'm not why?" Chase asked.

"Me either" Forman said.

"Were having people over for dinner and I was wondering do you guys want to come?" She asked.

"Sure" They both said.

"Ok" Cameron said back.

"Ok with all this stuff I want a blood panel, drug scan and auto immune panel" House said and they all walked out.

He went into his office and sat down and was about to put his headphones when …

"Greg?" Someone said from the door way.

When he looked up none other then Stacey Warner was standing in the doorway.

"Hey Stacy" House said surprised.

"How have you been?" She asked walking in the office.

"Good" House said.

"Heard you got married" Stacey said.

"Yea to Cameron, 3 months ago." House said flashing his ring finger that has his silver wedding band on it.

"Why wasn't I invited?" She asked.

"It was small not a lot of people." House said.

"I still think I should have been invited." Stacey said.

"Why are you here Stacey? I am obviously over you." House said starting to get mad.

"You'll never be over me Greg. You know I was the one. You were always the one for me." Stacey said.

"I'm over you Stacey. I don't know what I have to do to get that through your head. I'm in love with Cameron and today we found out she's pregnant." House said.

"Really well take it up with Cuddy cause she hired me back" Stacey said then she walked out of the office.

House just stood there thinking about what just happened. He got up and started towards Cuddy's office.

"What were you thinking?" House yelled as he walked into Cuddy's office.

"I'm taking it as Stacey came to see you" Cuddy answered.

"Why would you hire her back, at least now? Cameron and I just got married, and she's pregnant. This is gonna stress her out. Fire her please?" House said.

"I'm not gonna fire her just because you want me to." Cuddy said.

"The next 7 months are gonna be hard enough without the stress of having Stacey here." House said.

"Well talk to Cameron, then talk to Stacey with Cameron and try to create a middle ground" Cuddy said trying to reason with House which we all know is not the easiest thing in the world.

"If I cant I want her gone. I am not gonna risk my marriage or my child, over an ex." House said.

"Never did I think I would ever hear you say that." Cuddy said.

"Yea I know" House said as he started to walk out.

"Clinic" Cuddy yelled behind him.

"Fine" House said as he went and checked into the clinic.


	6. Chapter 6

**There's Two Houses Chapter 6**

That night once their patient was doing better, House and Cameron went home. On the ride back House brought up the topic he had been trying to avoid all day.

"Someone came in to see me after you left after we found out you were pregnant" House said. Cameron smiled at this comment.

"Who was it?" Cameron asked keeping her eyes on the road.

"The one person I didn't want to see … Stacey" House said.

"Why did she come to see you? Something wrong with Mark again?" Cameron said, trying to keep her cool.

"Nothings wrong with Mark, she came to tell me Cuddy hired her back and there was a whole bunch of stuff about how I was always the one and how she was the only one for me. I told her I am happy with my wife and future spawn." House said.

"I'm guessing you went and told Cuddy off" Cameron said.

"Yea, she said she wouldn't fire her just because I said so. We have to create a middle ground with her" House said.

"How am I gonna do that? She tried to steal you once, the next 7 months are going to be hard enough without the stress of Stacey being here" Cameron said starting to get upset.

"I know that's what I told Cuddy. She says we have to be nice." House said.

"I'll try but if no name here makes me a little crazy I blame it on it." Cameron said.

"Your learning so much from me" House said with a smile.

"I knew being your wife would get me something eventually" Cameron said as she pulled up to the townhouse.

"With little no name on the way we need a bigger place " Cameron said.

"I was thinking about that. We can start looking whenever you want to" House said.

"Good" Cameron said.

Friday

"So your gonna stay home and cook?" House said as he was walking around the room while Cameron layed in bed.

"Yea, what time does your parents flight land," Cameron asked.

"2 but there coming to the hospital. When do your parents and brother land?" House asked.

"3, I'm going to go get them," Cameron said.

"I'll call every once in awhile and see how your doing" House said as he gave her a kiss and then kissed her stomach and then left.

PPTH

As House walked through the lobby Cuddy was coming out of her office.

"Why are you so happy? I don't think I've ever seen you happy for a long period of time," Cuddy said as she came up to him.

"What, don't I have a right to be happy?" House said.

"I've just never seen you smile like that in a long time. Cameron and no name" she whispered "Obviously are changing you" Cuddy said.

"Maybe … you're coming tonight?" House asked.

"Yes and I expect you in the clinic at 1" She yelled over her shoulder as she walked away.

"Your mean" He yelled back.

"I know," She said and hen went back to her office.

House went to the elevator and rode up to his floor. When he walked into the office, Chase was sitting in the leather chair and doing his crossword while Forman was sitting at the conference table reading the latest medical journal.

"Where's Cameron?" Forman asked.

"She's at home, getting ready for dinner tonight" House said.

"What time do we have to be there?" Chase asked as he got up and sat at the table.

"6ish now Chase my clinic hours. Forman my mail" House said as he started to walk away.

"Why do I have to do your mail?" Forman asked.

"Because wifey isn't here, duh now go do it" House said as he walked into his office.

Forman with a smug look on his face went and sat at Cameron's desk and started sorting the mail then Chase left the room to do the hours.

House went into his office and dialed the number of his apartment.

"Forman's sorting your mail and Chase is doing your clinic hours right?" Cameron said when she picked up the phone.

"Dang your good but got a question, is Cuddy gonna handle your whole pregnancy?" House asked.

"Yea I have an appointment with her next week." Cameron said.

"Please tell me it's during my clinic hours?" House said with a smile.

"Yes it's and Cuddy knows it" Cameron said.

"Damn" House said.

"Well I'm going to continue getting ready Love You" Cameron said.

"Love you too" House said then they hung up.


End file.
